Yakin?
by Imorz
Summary: Kami berdua tidak homo! Begitu kata Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Yakin?


EXO sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), ooc, modified canon, (kinda)slash_

.

.

Yakin? © Imorz

Kami berdua tidak homo! Begitu kata Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Yakin?

* * *

Selain gema teriakan penggemar seantero gedung yang menagih penampilan sang pujaan, selain rengekan Sehun yang kehausan dan meminta dibelikan minuman kesukaan disela konser, selain rasa lelah, titik peluh dan keringat bau yang berdemo istirahat, Junmyeon harus dijejali pertengkaran kekanakkan antar member grup yang katanya _we are one_.

Padahal usia keduanya sudah kepala dua, sudah selesai menjalani masa sekolahan, namun hanya karena masalah sepele perihal _skinship_ di atas panggung, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bersedia beradu lisan. Tidak peduli sang _leader_ tengah sakit kepala. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, berpegang teguh pada opini dan ego sendiri. Sesekali menghentakkan kaki atau tangan bergestur mengepal. Tapi hanya bibir yang bergerak sementara sentuhan fisik sangat takut 'tuk dikerahkan.

 _"Encore!"/"Encore!"/"Encore!/_

Tagihan demi tagihan bagai malaikat maut terus merundung, seumpama rentenir berjaket kulit tebal serta kacamata non-modis. Junmyeon pikir, daripada menjadi _idol_ lebih baik ia bercocok tanam sayur bayam saja, siapa tahu ia menjadi pelaut berotot hiperbola (kalau tahu sebegini stresnya). Padahal ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, _seandainya_ , seandainya saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat akur sepanjang waktu.

Apa nama yang penggemar berikan untuk mereka? Chanbaek? Hoek cuih.

Belum lagi Jongin dan Jongdae yang justru bertaruh won untuk pertengkaran mereka. Opsinya semacam; mereka akan tetap berkelahi hingga hotel—taruhan Jongdae; atau mereka akan berhenti berkelahi dan di penginapan Chanyeol akan _menghukum_ Baekhyun sementara jadwal besok hari harus dibatalkan karena Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok—Suho merasa gagal menjadi _leader_ karena tak kuasa meredam tingkah mesum Jongin.

 _Fyi_ , jangan lupakan Sehun. Dia masih merengek.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hentikan argumen kalian, mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Bersyukur diwaktu yang tepat, Yixing keluar dari toilet (tangannya mengelus perut tanda lega) dan buru-buru mereda kegaduhan di depan mata. Junmyeon jadi makin sayang—sayang sebagai member, oke? Jangan buat Junmyeon semakin kalut. Beruntung sekali memiliki anggota super tabah semacam Yixing ini. Dapat diandalkan! Seperti slogan _always listening, always understanding!_

"Baekhyun bilang ingin melakukan _skinship_ dengan Minseok- _hyung_! Dia ingin meng- _canon_ -kan kapal _rare_ BaekMin! Dia sudah gila atau apa?!" Sanggahan Chanyeol tidak main-main, bahkan telunjuknya tepat menempel pada hidup Baekhyun sementara ia mengadu dengan _Ibunda_ tercinta.

Baekhyun menepis telunjuk tak sopan yang membuat matanya menjuling, "Kau itu terlalu terobsesi dengan ChanBaek! Lagi pula aku ingin sesekali menjadi _top_!" Minseok merasa tersinggung setengah mati.

"Kau. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menjadi. _Top_!"

"Kenapa kau begitu egois!" Baekhyun maju sedikit, " _Skinship_ -mu dengan Kyungsoo saja aku tidak apa-apa— _yah, memang aku sedikit merasa cemburu dengan ChanSoo,_ tapi yang kutahu tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan menara KaiSoo! Makanya aku percaya-percaya saja saat kau memegang-megang pundaknya!"

"Kenapa kau mengartikan memegang pundak dengan _skinship_! Justru kelakuan mencium pipi Minseok- _hyung_ itu namanya _skinship_! _Over skinship!_ Padahal lebih baik kau lakukan itu denganku saja!"

Jongin mulai getar-getir. Taruhan puluhan won dan dua ramyun bungkus yang ia utarakan untuk Jongdae mulai terlihat titik terang. Sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum gembira dan optimis untuk memenangkan judi murahan kali ini. Sementara Sehun terus merengek.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, "Kau ini ... jangan-jangan—kau ingin berpisah dariku? Kau ingin kapal ChanBaek karam?"

"T-Tidak! Siapa yang ingin berpisah darimu? _God please,_ Chanyeol kita tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan _skinship_ hanya berdua. Aku ingin melakukannya Minseok- _hyung_ , dengan Junmyeon- _hyung_ , dengan Jongin, dengan Sehun, dengan semuanya. Bisakah kau mengerti?"

Junmyeon bersikeras berteriak, "AKU MENOLAK!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Ratapan Chanyeol bagai anak anjing kurang makan tiga bulan, bagai anak kucing kecil yang ditemukan di depan pintu kala hujan lebat. Kalau untuk Junmyeon sendiri yang sudah kebal lahir batin jiwa raga dengan jurus mematikan itu, biasanya ia akan mencengkeram wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bau terasi. Sementara Baekhyun yang memiliki sikap _agak gemulai_ , tentu saja luluh lantah melihatnya.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Akhirnya Yixing dapat bernapas lega, akhirnya Junmyeon dapat memperhatikan Sehun (setelah ditengok, anak itu sudah duduk anteng). Akhirnya Jongin dapat meraih kebahagiaannya dengan memenangkan taruhan dari Jongdae.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling merekah senyum. Menatap netra satu sama lain. Diam-diam jemari mereka bergerak halus.

" _Seriously, guys._ Kalian benar-benar tampak seperti pasangan homo."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba beringsak menghalau momen kasmaran. Ditangannya ada _bubble tea_ coklat kesenangan Sehun, anak itu meraihnya penuh sukacita.

"Kami tidak homo!"

Teriakan keduanya mengundang kening heran Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelum ia pergi, mereka masih melakukan drama _skinship_ murahan. Tahu-tahu sudah berdamai hanya karena tatapan iba Chanyeol serta senyum Baekhyun. Homo banget gak, sih?

Ia tidak pernah menyangkal jika EXO memang terkenal dengan pasangan ChanBaek dikalangan penggemar, cukup merasa bangga juga dengan adanya KaiSoo (meski merasa cukup jengkel kenapa harus dipasangkan dengan anggota yang lebih muda darinya, Kyungsoo tak akan me- _mention_ pasangan populer yang satunya). Ia juga tidak berdusta jika karya-karya utama penggemar, mencakup fiksi penggemar, _fanart_ , _fanvideo_ , hampir semuanya berbau sesama jenis. Pernah ia baca satu fiksi _masterpiece_ , Kyungsoo justru menangis terisak tak keruan. Menyumpah kenapa fiksi yang mengusung pasangan normal malah tidak sebagus karya yang mengutamakan pasangan sesama laki.

Mereka bilang mereka tidak homo.

Sementara lirikan mata Kyungsoo jatuh pada jemari mereka yang saling bertaut.

Dan sekali lagi, ketika konser telah berakhir, ketika semuanya sedang berjalan di koridor hotel, ketika Jongin sedang menghitung uang hasil rampasan dari Jongdae, ia tak sengaja mendengar bisik Baekhyun yang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

 _"Kita ini apa?"_

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka lebar-lebar ruang dengarnya.

 _"Teman yang saling menyayangi?"_

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Setidaknya mereka berdua benar-benar hanya sebatas teman yang saling menyayangi—

 _"Lalu kenapa setiap malam minggu kita selalu melakukan blow job satu sama lain?"_

Kyungsoo tersedak.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: sudah lama saya pengen bikin love-hate antara chanyeol sama baekhyun meskipun jatuhnya cuma acara kelahi pasaran yang sinetron banget. ya sudahlah, nananini. jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
